


The Nightmare

by Maxoso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxoso/pseuds/Maxoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John awakes for a horrid nightmare of himself and Sherlock. He has to make sure Sherlock is ok. As he goes to Sherlock's room, memories flood his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

John suddenly woke up in fright. He was sweating and panting extremely hard. He looked around the room to make sure everything was ok. He had to check on Sherlock, make sure he wasn't bleeding. But wouldn't he be mad if John woke him up? John pondered on what he should do for a few seconds and came up with a conclusion. He needed to know that Sherlock was alright. John wrapped his sheet around his shoulders and slowly got up so his bed wouldn't squeak. He than carefully walked around the spot on his floor that creaked. He had lived at 221B with Sherlock for so long that he knew what spots on the floor made noises. He walked down the stairs and through the living room. John walked passed the kitchen and the fireplace that Sherlock and him had cuddled up next to last Winter. The memories that they had shared flooded through John mind. The first time they had met, the first case they solved, and when they were running…handcuffed together. John noticed himself slightly blushing and smirking at remembering he and his consulting detective together. He then remembered why he was there in the first place. He strutted to Sherlock's door and carefully put his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned it and opened the door. He looked at Sherlock's bed and saw the consulting detective sleeping. He watched Sherlock's stomach rise and fall with every slow breath. He closed his eyes and listened to his soft snoring.

  
"John? Are you ok?" Sherlock asked suddenly. John jumped with surprise at the sound of Sherlock's voice.  
After calming down John responded

"The question is, are you?"  
As he spoke Sherlock turned over to face John.

"What do you mean? Of corse I'm fine."  
"Ok. Just needed to know." John said as he turned to walk out of his partners room.

  
"John come back here." Sherlock demanded as he sat up. John slowly walked back into the room. "Come here" Sherlock said patting his bed. John sat down beside him.  
"John, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked passionately "What happened?"

  
"It's fine just a silly dream." John said

  
"Nightmare, you mean." Sherlock replied

  
"Yeah, I guess." John said as a single tear fell down his face "It's ok." Sherlock could see, even in the complete darkness the pain in John's face. He placed his arm delicately around John's waist.

  
"Shhhh, It's ok. I'm here." He said softly in John's ear. John completely engulfed Sherlock in a hug as he started to cry. Sherlock knew John. He wasn't one to cry over dreams about the war or death, unless it was someone he cared about. And why would he come to me? Sherlock wondered. It didn't take him but a second to realize why.  
"It's ok John. It's ok." Sherlock said as John still cried into his shoulder. John had, had a nightmare like this before. It was that damn Moriarty. Scaring John, giving him images of his own and Sherlock's death.

  
"John…my John." Sherlock whispered while he pulled John closer to him. John sobbing slowly stopped. He slightly pulled back to look into Sherlock's eyes. He saw the passionate blue eyes that cared so much for him, even if they didn't want to admit it. Sherlock saw the watery brown eyes of John Watson filled with hurt.  
"I'll always be here. I'll never leave you again." Sherlock whispered slowly pushing his lips onto John's. John only felt a millisecond of shock before melting into Sherlock's arms. John felt the heat radiating off of Sherlock's face. The two fit perfect together. Every little cell in their bodies saying yes. Sherlock's tender lips against John's. This kiss slowly ended with Sherlock pulling back.  
"I'm here John, I always will be." Sherlock whispered "Stay with me tonight. No more nightmares." He then slowly laid back down and held up the covers for John to slide in. When John was settled, Sherlock put his arm around the smaller man, pulling him closer. They were perfect.

  
"I love you, Sherlock Holmes." John said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
"As do I, John Watson. Always have, always will." Sherlock replied as he closed his eyes. Enjoying the best sleep he'd had in years.


End file.
